


A Strange afternoon with A Stranger

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slow Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Luhan yang antisosial tiba-tiba harus terlibat sebuah percakapan dengan orang asing yang mengikutinya di suatu sore sehabis hujan.





	A Strange afternoon with A Stranger

Angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan dedaunan dan sampah kertas yang berserakan di jalan. Mereka tampak seperti menari di udara dibuai angin. Aku memandang langit gelap yang menggantung dari balik dinding kaca _mini market,_ sambil menunggu sang kasir memasukkan barang belanjaanku yang hanya berupa sekotak tisu dan beberapa kudapan ke dalam kantong plastik.

 _Ah, sebentar lagi pasti hujan_ , pikirku.

Benar saja. Sepuluh detik setelah kalimat barusan terlintas di kepalaku, titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan dari langit dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk membasahi bumi. Ini sudah hari ketujuh semenjak hujan pertama turun seminggu yang lalu. Berturut-turut selama tujuh hari dan selalu turun pada jam-jam yang sama, yaitu sekitar pukul empat sore.

Setelah meraih kantong plastik dari tangan sang kasir, aku berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, melawan angin yang menyeruak masuk menampar wajah serta seluruh tubuhku. Semerbak wangi tanah basah pun langsung tercium di segala penjuru.

 _Mini market_ di sini menyediakan payung plastik untuk dipakai umum. Aku pun sebenarnya membawa payung lipat di dalam ransel, tetapi hujan kali ini terlampau deras untuk dilalui pejalan kaki. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku panjang yang terdapat di depan _mini market_ dan menunggu hingga hujan sedikit mereda.

Kulihat sekitar, ternyata tidak hanya aku yang berteduh di sini. Ada beberapa orang yang tidak begitu kupedulikan jumlahnya. Aku pun segera menyumbat kedua telinga dengan _earphone._ Menenggelamkan diri dalam alunan musik dari pemutar musik portabel yang selalu kubawa ke mana pun.

Tiba-tiba saja aku dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang bergerak meraba-raba kakiku. Kontan saja kutundukkan kepala dalam-dalam untuk mencari tahu apa gerangan yang melintas barusan. Sesosok makhluk mungil berbulu keabuan yang basah kuyup pun mengeong padaku. Aku tersenyum girang mendapati anak kucing yang ingin bermanja-manja.

"Sini sayang, kau mau berteduh juga? Kasihan basah begini," aku bicara padanya tanpa peduli pandangan orang lain yang menatapku aneh karena berbincang sendiri.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kuangkat badannya. Bulunya yang basah tidak menghentikanku untuk meletakkannya di pangkuan. Aku pun membuka sebungkus kudapan yang baru kubeli tadi, lalu membaginya kepada tamu kecilku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku bermain dan berbicara dengannya, sampai aku terlambat menyadari bahwa tetesan hujan telah mengecil sedari tadi. Tidak reda, melainkan hanya rintik-rintik gerimis saja yang tersisa.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya," lagi-lagi aku bicara padanya. Kali ini menyampaikan pamitku sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang mungil. Ia mengeong pelan, tampak merelakan kepergianku.

Aku membuka payung dan mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang basah tetapi tidak becek. Bau tanah basah masih tercium. Kuhirup wanginya pelan-pelan sambil memejamkan mata. Sejak dahulu aku suka aroma ini. Membuat perasaan begitu damai dan juga sangat inspiratif.

Sembari berjalan, kupandangi sekitar. Dedaunan di dahan-dahan pohon bergerak naik turun bertarung dengan tetesan air. Payung warna warni milik orang-orang melintas di depan mata. Namun, entah mengapa, ada perasaan aneh yang tak biasa saat itu. Aku merasa seperti sedang diawasi. Pikiran ini sebenarnya tidak beralasan tetapi aku tidak kuasa menahan rasa penasaran. Pelan-pelan, aku menengok ke belakang.

Kudapati sesosok pemuda berjalan tepat di belakangku dengan jarak kurang lebih 20 meter. Ia hanya menggunakan topi untuk melindungi kepalanya dari rintik hujan yang sebenarnya sudah tak seberapa mengganggu. Ia tersenyum begitu menyadari aku sedang melihatnya. Aku mengerutkan dahi dan kembali memalingkan muka darinya dengan perasaan bertanya-tanya.

_Kenapa orang itu senyum-senyum? Pasti dia tersenyum pada orang lain, 'kan?_

Sambil berkata begitu dalam hati, aku menengok ke belakang sekali lagi untuk memastikan. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi tersenyum dan kali ini lebih semringah dari sebelumnya. Yang lebih parah, ia seperti mengambil ancang-ancang dalam mempercepat langkahnya untuk mempersempit jarak denganku.

Dia mengikutiku!

_Aduh! Jangan-jangan orang itu adalah penguntit._

Spontan aku pun mempercepat langkahku untuk menghindari si pemuda aneh bersenyum manis.

_Se-sebentar. Apa aku baru saja menyebutnya manis? Ya, ampun Luhan. Apa yang kaupikirkan?_

Di saat-saat seperti ini mengapa malah sempat-sempatnya tebersit hal tak penting macam itu. Aku menggelengkan kepala cepat berulang-ulang untuk menghapus pikiran aneh itu, kemudian mengambil langkah besar-besar tanpa peduli genangan air terciprat ke celanaku.

_Orang aneh. Jangan ikuti aku!_

Aku menatap lurus ke depan tanpa ada keinginan untuk menengok ke belakang lagi. Aku begitu fokus sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda yang kuhindari tadi sudah tidak ada di belakangku.

"Jalanmu cepat juga, ya ... tapi aku lebih cepat."

Aku terkejut bukan main karena tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari arah samping. Refleks, aku menoleh 90 derajat dan kudapati pemuda aneh itu kini berjalan berdampingan di sebelahku.

_Apa, sih, maunya orang ini?_

Aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Namun, belum sempat kulakukan, pemuda itu menarik bagian lengan jaketku.

"Tunggu," ucapnya pelan. Aku menghentikan langkah dan memasang tampang paranoid. Antara bingung dan takut bercampur jadi satu. Yang bisa kulakukan pun hanya menundukkan kepala demi menghindari bertatap mata dengannya.

"Hei, kenapa ekspresimu tegang begitu? Tenang saja, aku tidak punya maksud aneh padamu," ia berkata sambil menelengkan kepala untuk bisa melihat wajahku yang kutenggelamkan. Lagi-lagi, senyum itu tersungging di bibirnya.

_Apa-apaan ini? Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Aku risih._

"Kau mengira aku ini penguntit yang hobi menjerat dan menculik orang, ya?"

_Apa lagi memangnya kalau bukan itu?_

Aku mengangguk cepat masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hei, lihat wajahku. Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Ada nada tersinggung dalam suaranya.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku sedikit untuk memastikan jawaban yang akan kuberikan. Mataku menangkap sosoknya dari bagian bawah hingga atas. Sepatu _sneaker_ merah, celana jin _skinny_ hitam, kaus putih dengan kerah 'V' yang mempertontonkan tulang selangka, serta jaket _varsity_ abu-abu membungkus bahunya yang bidang. Aku mencoba melihat wajahnya tetapi tetap berusaha menghindari kontak mata.

Saat itulah aku baru mendapati gambaran sosok pemuda aneh tersebut secara sempurna. Bibir merah, rahang tegas, tulang hidung tinggi, sepasang alis tebal. Pendek kata, dia tampan. Ia lebih tinggi dariku sekitar satu jengkal dan setelah kuperhatikan dengan saksama, ia memang sama sekali tidak punya tampang layaknya penguntit atau penculik. Oh, dan seperti yang tadi terlintas di benakku, senyumnya memang manis. Namun, aku mencoba untuk tidak lengah dan terlena dengan pemandangan indah di hadapanku. Pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk tetap mengangguk mengiakan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau cuma bisa mengangguk saja? Kau bisa bicara, 'kan."

"Aku tidak bicara pada orang asing," sahutku cepat.

"Ooh, baru saja kau bicara padaku," balasnya dengan nada menggoda. Aku meletakkan jari di bibirku menyadari apa yang dikatakannya benar.

"Padahal kau bisa banyak bicara pada seekor kucing. Kenapa pada orang tidak bisa?"

Pertanyaannya barusan menandakan bahwa orang ini sudah memperhatikanku sedari tadi sejak masih berteduh di _mini market_. Aku mulai kesal pada pemuda cerewet yang tidak jelas maksud dan tujuannya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Suka-suka aku mau bicara dengan siapa." Aku sedikit menggertak. Bukannya pergi, pemuda itu malah terus saja tersenyum melihat ekspresi kesalku. Aku tidak tahan dan segera melangkah kembali menjauh dari situ.

"Tunggu," lagi-lagi dia mengejarku.

Kubiarkan saja dia. Terserah dia mau mengikutiku sampai mana asal jangan menggangguku dengan mengajakku bicara.

Masih di sampingku, sambil berjalan, ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya. Sebuah kamera.

"Lihat ini." Dia mengarahkan benda itu ke hadapanku, dan kontan saja langkahku terhenti.

 _Apa lagi, sih? Tidak bisakah aku melanjutkan perjalananku dengan tenang?_ Gertakku dalam hati.

"Ada fotomu, lo, di sini." Mataku pun terbelalak. Ucapan pemuda tadi kontan saja membuatku yang tadinya tidak ingin memperpanjang urusan dengannya menjadi terpaksa harus bertindak.

_Apa-apaan orang ini, mengambil gambarku seenaknya?_

Tanganku mencoba meraih kamera yang ia sodorkan padaku, tetapi tangan pemuda itu lebih sigap dan gesit menjauhkan benda tersebut dari hadapanku.

"Eits,ingin lihat, ya?" godanya lagi-lagi sembari tersenyum.

"Kemarikan! Dasar tidak sopan mengambil foto orang sembarangan."

Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kameranya ke udara dengan tangan kanan sehingga membuatku harus melompat-lompat untuk meraih benda itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa kutarik lengannya, tetapi lagi-lagi ia lebih cepat, dan tahu-tahu kamera itu sudah berpindah posisi dalam genggaman tangan kirinya. Aku tidak percaya harus bergumul dengan orang asing di pinggir jalan seperti ini.

"Kenapa reaksimu harus berlebihan begini?"

"Karena aku tidak suka difoto!"

"Tapi ini, 'kan, kameraku."

"Tapi ada gambarku di dalamnya."

"Terus?"

"Terus, ya, tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Pemuda itu terus saja membalas, seolah-olah sengaja memperpanjang pembicaraan denganku meskipun tidak penting. Aku kehabisan kata-kata dan menjawab sembarangan saking kesalnya.

"Kau harus bayar royalti, tahu!" sahutku kesal. Ia malah tertawa layaknya orang yang menonton acara komedi di televisi. Dipikirnya aku sedang bercanda. Akan tetapi, harus kuakui, tawa bariton miliknya terdengar sangat renyah.

"Hahaha ... kau ini jutek jutek ternyata lucu juga. Ya, sudah, aku bayar dengan secangkir kopi, bagaimana?" lanjutnya dengan nada lembut.

"Kopi? Berlian lebih berguna. Bisa dijual," aku menggerutu pelan. Namun, tanpa kusadari, pemuda itu mendengarnya. Ia pun kembali tertawa dan aku sendiri merasa aneh sekaligus bingung terhadap responsku tadi. Jawaban yang kesannya malah mengakrabkan kami berdua. Sial benar, aku terbawa suasana dan berhasil dibawa berdialog sejauh ini.

"Pegang ini." Pemuda aneh itu kembali menyodorkan kameranya padaku. Kali ini ia tidak menggoda, dan benda itu pun berpindah ke tanganku dengan lancar tanpa pergulatan.

"Tunggu di sini, ya. Kalau kau sampai menghilang bersama kameraku, nanti aku lapor polisi."

"Eh?" Belum selesai otakku memproses maksud kalimatnya barusan, tahu-tahu ia pergi entah ke mana meninggalkanku sendirian dengan kameranya yang kini telah berada dalam genggaman tangan. Diriku mematung dan melongo tentu saja.

 _Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan orang aneh super ajaib begini, sih?_ Keluhku dalam hati sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Aku pun lantas mencari bangku kosong dekat taman tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, kemudian mendaratkan pantatku di situ. Bangkunya dingin. Tentu saja, akibat sisa-sisa air hujan. Aku hanya diam tanpa melakukan apa pun, menahan embusan angin sore sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri berkali-kali, menunggu penampakan sang pemilik kamera.

_Ah! Kamera!_

Mengapa tak terpikirkan olehku sedari tadi. Jika memang benar ada foto-fotoku di sini, aku bisa menghapusnya selagi orang itu tak ada. Jariku pun mulai mengutak-atik benda itu dan ternyata ia tidak membual. Memang benar ada beberapa fotoku yang ia ambil sewaktu aku berteduh di _mini market_ bersama si kucing kecil.

Aku tersenyum, entah mengapa. Niat untuk menghapus gambar-gambar diriku pun menguap. Lebih tepatnya, tidak tega. Padahal aku tidak menemukan diriku terlihat tampan atau menawan di foto-foto tersebut.

"Sudah selesai inspeksinya?" Sebuah suara mengejutkanku. Aku menengadahkan kepala ke arah sumbernya. Pemuda itu sudah kembali muncul di hadapanku, kini dengan menggenggam dua buah gelas kertas di kedua tangannya.

Ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku. Jarak kami hanya sekitar dua hasta. Tanpa basa-basi aku pun menyerahkan kembali kamera miliknya.

"Nih. Tidak ada satu pun fotoku yang terlihat menawan di situ," ucapku ketus.

"Masa, sih?"

"Ya."

"Kira-kira kenapa, ya?"

"Mana kutahu. Kau, 'kan fotografernya. Sudah hapus saja. Lagi pula aku tidak setuju jadi modelmu. Aku tidak fotogenik."

Ia diam beberapa saat. Tidak perlu memandang ke arahnya untuk tahu bahwa ia sedang menatapku saat ini.

"Hmm, memangnya harus fotogenik untuk bisa difoto? Bukan kecantikan atau keindahan yang ingin kutangkap, melainkan kehangatan. Apa kau tidak sadar, ketika kau memberi naungan pada kucing tadi, aura di sekelilingmu pun jadi berubah hangat?"

Aku terdiam atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, terkesima, dan tanpa sadar menatapnya di bagian mata. Akhirnya, kontak mata pertamaku dengan pemuda itu. Tatapan yang tajam sekaligus teduh. Aku pun hanya mampu bertahan kurang dari 5 detik, setelah itu kembali lebih memilih menatap tanah atau langit.

"Nih, yang hangat-hangat." Ia menyodorkan salah satu gelas berisi kopi yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Asapnya masih mengepul hebat menampar wajahku. Membuatku harus meniup sekuat tenaga sebelum menyeruputnya.

"Ini, sih, bukan hangat, tapi panas. Mana bisa langsung diminum."

"Hahaha. Pelan-pelan saja minumnya. Jangan kaget, ya, kalau ada berlian di dalam situ," candanya.

Aku pun menyerah. Saat itu juga tawaku terlepas seolah tidak pernah ingat bahwa sedari tadi ingin sekali menghindari orang ini.

"Wah, tawamu manis juga. Coba sekali lagi. Mau kufoto."

"Tidak ada siaran ulang," balasku.

Suasana pun mencair. Tidak kusangka situasinya akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku berbincang dengan orang asing yang bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tahu. Ketika kulirik jam tangan, waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 sore. Kurasa, sudah waktunya untuk menarik diri. Aku pun bangun dari bangku dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemuda aneh itu untuk kopinya yang tentu saja minus berlian.

Ia memanggilku saat aku hendak melangkah pergi.

"Hei, mau tahu namaku tidak?"

Aku menoleh kepadanya yang masih dalam posisi duduk di bangku, berpikir lumayan lama, menggigit bibir bawahku sebelum memberinya jawaban.

"Umm, boleh," ucapku pelan dan ragu. Ia berdiri, mengambil langkah mendekatiku. Lumayan dekat. Sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat, hingga jantungku bisa-bisa meledak.

"Namaku ..." ia mulai bicara, tetapi menggantungkan lisan, tampak seperti berpikir. "Hmm, tidak jadi, ah," lanjutnya sembari terkekeh.

Benar-benar makhluk paling tidak jelas yang pernah kutemui. Tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Tidak jelas pula maksudnya.

"Bagaimana kalau begini ..." untuk yang terakhir kalinya di hari itu, ia melayangkan senyum manisnya padaku dan berkata, "kalau kau masih ingin tahu, besok datanglah lagi ke sini. Di tempat ini, jam ini, akan kuberi tahu namaku dan aku akan bertanya milikmu."

Jantungku serasa sudah tidak berada di tempatnya lagi. Kusadari bahwa hal yang ia lakukan barusan adalah cara atau taktik supaya kami bisa bertemu kembali. Pipiku merona, entah karena dinginnya suhu udara, kepulan asap kopi yang panas, dan satu lagi karena faktor X yang tidak mampu kujelaskan.

Kini, diiringi angin sore dan disaksikan langit senja, aku menggenggam gelas kopi darinya, kemudian menyentuhkannya ke bagian dada, tepat di jantungku. Kurasakan hangat ... dan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya sebelum kita berpisah, terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

 

 

_Oh, dear, stranger ... who are you?_

 

 

 

  **The End**

 

 


End file.
